1. Field of the Invention
The present invention really relates to a jewelry chain organizer and more specifically to a device which is engaged with a plurality of jewelry chains in a manner to retain the clasp portions of the jewelry chains in predetermined orientation in order to prevent the clasp portions of the chains from becoming entangled in order to maintain the jewelry chains in a neat and attractive arrangement and also facilitate the assembly and disassembly of the jewelry chains when desired by the wearer. Also, the jewelry chain organizer will support a broken chain from the other chains being worn thereby preventing a broken chain from merely falling from the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to the jewelry chain organizer of the present invention:
2,529,058 Nov. 7, 1950
2,586,758 Feb. 19, 1952
2,830,347 Apr. 15, 1958
2,867,052 Jan. 6, 1959
3,135,031 June 2, 1964
3,181,217 May 4, 1965
3,208,238 Sept. 18, 1965
3,545,200 Dec. 8, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,058 discloses a fitting for a multiple string of beads or the like which recomes an integral part of the beads. U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,758 discloses a structure by which strands are interconnected and it is used to change the manner in which a necklace may be worn from time to time as may be preferred by the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,347 discloses a chain slide for varying the size of a loop of a necklace or other item of jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,052 discloses a structure for beads or necklaces and bracelets which are threaded on a string so that a single strand may be converted into a multiple strand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,031 discloses a device for rethreading beads or pearls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,217 discloses a jewelry shortener lock to vary the length of beads or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,238 discloses a clasp that is affixed to the strands of beads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,200 discloses a connector or clasp for connecting the ends of a link-type chain.
The above mentioned patents fail to disclose a structure that can be associated with various types and numbers of jewelery chains to retain the clasps that already exist on the chain and adjacent portions of the chains themselves in close relation to each other, in general alignment with each other and in a constant linear orientation in relation to each other thereby preventing the clasp of a chain from migrating around the neck or wrist of a wearer so that the clasp becomes observable and not in alignment with the other clasps and also preventing the clasp areas of the jewelry chains from becoming intertwined and entangled.